Sasuke Kena MalaRindu
by Queennara
Summary: Gimana reaksi Sasuke saat rindu pada Sakura yang sedang mengikuti pertukaran pelajar di Suna? Bagaimana reaksi Sasuke saat melihat Sakura mengupload fotonya bersama cowok lain? Bagaimana juga perjuangan Sasuke untuk menunggu Sakura pulang dari Suna? check it out!


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Sasuke Kena MalaRindu © Queen Nara

Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno

Rate : T, semi M

Genre : Romance, mybe hurt/comfort for Sasuke

Warning : AU, OOC, fluffy, Typo(s), EYD dan kosa kata patut dipertanyakan, gaje, abal, dll.

Don't Like? Don't Read!

.

.

One shoot

.

.

Enjoy my Fiction minna-san!

"Berhentilah merengek Sakura!" Tegas pemuda berambut emo raven yang sedang berkutat dengan berbagai dokumen yang mesti di Acc. Ia menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Entah kenapa, pacar pinkie tersayang-nya kini berubah menjadi gadis manja dan terus merengek sejak tadi.

"Ayolah Sasuke-kun~ sekali ini saja." Rengek gadis berambut soft pink itu. mata emerald-nya berbinar sedih. "Onegaii~"

"Sakura, aku sedang sibuk! Lain kali saja." Tolak Sasuke tegas sambil tetap berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumennya. Tugas Ketua OSIS memang sangat melelahkan. Bukan maksud untuk menolak ajakan kencan kekasih tercintanya, namun kewajiban menjadi Ketua OSIS membelenggunya. Di tambah latihan basket untuk pertandingan yang akan diadakan seminggu lagi membuat konsentrasinya terpecah-pecah. Kegiatan OSIS untuk karya wisata, pertandingan persahabatan dengan sekolah lain, dokumen keuangan yang mesti di serahkan belum di Acc, pertaningan basket, seolah membuat tekanan dalam kepala si Bungsu Jenius Uchiha ini. Ingin sekali ia meledakkan kepalanya. Masih di tambah pacarnya yang sedang merengek ingin mengajak kencan.

"Sasuke-kun, kumohon! Sekali ini saja! Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi!" Sepertinya Haruno Sakura mulai putus asa. Ia guncang-guncangkan bahu kekasihnya yang masih terfokus pada laporan keuangan.

"Tidak Sakura! Jangan ganggu aku! Aku sedang sibuk!" Nada Sasuke sedikit membentak. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, meredam tangis yang akan tumpah. Ia kemudian pergi dari ruangan OSIS itu dengan membanting kasar pintunya. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Berharap sang kekasih tidak akan ngambek lama-lama.

Dengan langkah yang lebih ringan, Sasuke melangkah menuju kelas Sakura. Bebannya sedikit terangkat dengan berakhirnya pertandingan basket dan dokumen-dokumen yang sudah di serahkan kepada kepala sekolah. Tinggal rapat untuk karya wisata dan semua berakhir karena ia akan naik ke kelas XII. Jangan salahkan kejeniusan dan kepopuleran Sasuke yang baru kelas XI bisa menjadi ketua OSIS. Rasa rindu dan kecewa sedikit menggelayuti hati dan pikirannya. Pasalnya, sang kekasih tidak memberi kabar dan tidak menonton pertandingan basketnya. Menghela nafas sebentar, akhirnya Sasuke membuka pintu kelas Sakura.

"Kyaa! Sasuke-kun!" Teriakan-teriakan membahana dari para siswi menyambut kedatangan Sasuke. Sekali lagi, jangan salahkan ketampanan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Tanpa memperdulikan teriakan fans-fans-nya, ia berjalan menuju bangku kekasihnya dan… kosong. Ia mencoba mencari-cari sesosok gadis berambut pink dan tidak ada. Kebetulan Sasuke berambut blonde yang diketahui Sasuke adalah sahabat baik Sakura.

"Yamanaka!" panggil Sasuke. Gadis blonde yang diikat ponytail itu celingak-celinguk mencari orang yang memanggilnya. Dan tatapan matanya bertemu dengan Onyx kelam Sasuke.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Tanya Ino, nama gadis yang di panggil Yamanaka tadi.

"Dimana Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke to-the-point. Mata turquoise Ino langsung membelalak.

"Kemana?! Tentu saja di Suna lah. Dia kan ikut pertukaran pelajar. Dia sudah pergi seminggu yang lalu. Kau ini bagaimana sih?! Kau kan ketua OSIS dan juga pacarnya. Memangnya dia tidak memberitahumu?!" omel Ino. Mata Sasuke melebar. Jadi, ini sebabnya Sakura… Arrgh! Batin Sasuke menggeram. Ia langsung pergi meninggalkan Ino yang masih asyik mengomelinya. Tak henti-henti-nya Sasuke merutuki kebodohannya. Tak henti-hentinya jiga ia menenangkan pikirannya tentang Sakura yang akan berselingkuh dan lain-lain. Kuatkan hatimu ya, Sasuke!

Sudah sebulan lebih Sakura menjalani program pertukaran pelajar. Sudah sebulan lebih juga Sasuke terus uring-uringan dan gampang emosian. Sasuke yang sedang galau menjadi lebih sensitive disbanding Ibu hamil sekalipun. Ia terus marah-marah soal hal sepele, entah karena Naruto yang bertanya padanya, atau ajakan Kiba bermain games, bahkan tidak pernah konsentrasi saat pelajaran berlangsung. Itachi, kakak Sasuke hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah laku adiknya yang sering melamun, tidak pernah fokus, berlama-lama di kamar mandi, selalu gelisah, dan parahnya lagi, sering nge-galau dengan nyanyi lagu slow yang mendayu-dayu sambil menatap bulan. Ck, sungguh bukan Uchiha.

Sasuke melangkah gontai menuju ruang kelasnya. Semangatnya ke sekolah hilang seiiring rasa rindunya pada Sakura yang semakin membesar. Sasuke akui, Sakura memang menyebalkan. Tapi, ngangenin istilahnya. Sifat polosnya, senyumnya, mimik merajuknya, pokoknya Sasuke kangen semuanya! Tanpa sadar, Sasuke kini sudah berada dalam kelasnya dan duduk di bangkunya. Dengan malas, ia mengambil buku Matematikanya. Mungkin dengan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada angka-angka dapat membuatnya sedikit melupakan Sakura.

"Temee!" panggil sahabat blonde-nya dengan suara Ultrasonik, okay! Itu berlebihan.

"Jangan menggangguku, Dobe!"

"Tapi ini penting! Sakura-chan memberi kabar lewat akun pribadinya!" Seru Naruto sambil mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Sasuke. Sasuke terkesiap. Dengan secepat kilat ia membuka jejaring social lewat iPhone-nya. Dan benar saja, Sakura membuat status. Mengingat ketatnya Suna High School, sekolah berasrama yang sangat ketat dan juga tidak memperbolehkan membawa barang elektronik ke sekolah. Mata Sasuke melebar. Bukan karena Sakura kenapa-kenapa. Melainkan karena foto yang di upload Sakura membuatnya geram.

**Sakura UchiHaruno**

** Hihihi, akhirnya aku dapat membuat kabar untuk kalian semua.**

** Aku disini baik-baik saja. Teman-teman disini baik-baik juga.**

** Terima kasih untuk Gaara sang putra walikota yang mau meminjamkan handphonenya.**

** BTW, aku kangen kalian semua!**

**Aku kangen Ino-pig, Naruto-berisik, Shikamaru-pemalas, juga teman-teman yang lain.**

**Aku juga sangat kangen dengan Sasuke-kun. I miss you so much! :***

**[Foto] ***anggep aja foto Sakura bersama Gaara, Temari, Kankurou dan Matsuri.

Sasuke menggeram. Bukan cemburu pada Temari atau Matsuri. Melainkan pada Gaara yang berani merangkul Sakura dengan mesra. Sasuke menggebrak meja emosi. Naruto yang berdiri disamping Sasuke langsung berjengit kaget. Naruto langsung memandang ngeri kearah Sasuke yang memandang tajam dan penuh kebencian. Tangannya mengepal erat.

"T-Teme, sabar dulu! Jangan cemburu dulu ya!" Naruto berusaha menenangkan sahabat dari lahirnya itu.

"Diam kau, Dobe!" bentak Sasuke sambil memandang tajam Naruto. Naruto langsung menciut. Sekebal-kebalnya Naruto pada Death glare milik Sasuke, tentu saja ia menciut pada death glare Sasuke yang di penuhi marah yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun dan siap meledak kapan saja.

Semakin hari, tingkah Sasuke semakin menjadi. Ia sering marah-marah tanpa sebab yang jelas. Ia menjadi amat sangat sensitive. Dua bulan lebih ditinggal Sakura membuatnya menjadi pribadi yang berbeda 180 derajat. Sasuke yang cuek, dingin dan tanpa ekspresi berubah menjadi Sasuke yang pemarah, sensitive, gampang tersinggung dan jarang fokus. Jika dulu Sasuke workaholic yang ingin cepat-cepat pekerjaannya selesai dan bertemu Sakura, kini ia menjadi sangat malas dan mulai melalaikan tanggung jawabnya. Hal ini yang menggundang guru, bahkan kepala sekolah prihatin atas kinerja sang ketua OSIS. Hari inipun, ia di panggil Tsunade-sensei, sang kepala sekolah kekantornya. Wanita yang tetap awet muda itu menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi atas laporan tentang Sasuke.

"Ada apa memanggilku?" Tanya Sasuke to-the-point saat berada diruangan Tsunade.

"Kau bocah tengik! Bisakah sopan sedikit?!" omel Tsunade. Pemuda bermata onyx itu memutar bola matanya bosan. Tsunade menghela nafas untuk meredakan emosinya.

"Kau ini kenapa Sasuke?! Aku banyak menerima laporan tentang kinerjamu menurun." Tsunade menatap lurus kearah Sasuke yang sedikit menunduk. "Apa yang kau pikirkan sehingga tidak fokus?" Tsunade kembali bertanya.

"Aku… memikirkan Sakura." Tsunade menghela nafas. Ini sebabnya Sasuke jadi tidak fokus akhir-akhir ini. Kangen dengan Sakura? Dasar anak muda! Batin Tsunade agak jengkel.

"Kau seharusnya bisa professional Sasuke. Kau sudah dewasa." Nasehat Tsunade.

"Oh ya? Bagaiman perasaanmu saat melihat kekasih yang kau cintai berada jauh disana dan mengirim kabar sambil memamerkan foto dirinya yang di rangkul orang lain?!" balas Sasuke sarkastik. Tsunade menghela nafas lagi. Menghadapi bocah keras kepala seperti Sasuke memang gampang menyulut emosi.

"Lalu kau membengkalaikan semua pekerjaanmu?" Tsunade masih berusaha sabar dengan tidak menaikkan nada bicaranya. Berusaha tenang dan menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku ingin menemui Sakura-ku!" Jawab Sasuke mantap.

Twing! Perempatan siku muncul di dahi Tsunade.

"Tidak boleh bocah! Cepat keluar! Dan ingat! Kau harus fokus dan melakukan tugasmu dengan baik! Sana Keluar!" Akhirnya Tsunade tidak mampu menahan emosinya lagi. Segera saja ia usir Sasuke sebelum menghancurkan gedung sekolah yang dipimpinnya. Pilihan yang bagus bukan?

Perasaan Sasuke berangsur-angsur membaik. Pasalnya, sudah tiga bulan Sakura mengikuti pertukaran pelajar dan tinggal menunggu hari kepulanagan Sakura. Perasaan cemburu yang meledak-ledak di tekan oleh perasaan rindu yang tak tertahankan. Kadang Sasuke tersenyum tipis membayangkan Sakura pulang dan langsung memeluknya. Atau bahkan… langsung menciumnya? Ah! Lupakan dulu khalayan liarmu dulu Sasuke!

Dan disinilah Sasuke. Duduk di bangku halaman sekolah sambil menunggu kedatangan kekasihnya yang pulang dari Suna. Senyum tipis tak henti-hentinya terpatri di wajah tampannya. Dengan khayalan liarnya, membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Sakura padanya ketika pulang. Khayalannya terhenti ketika sebuah mobil hitam berhenti di halaman sekolah. Ia langsung berdiri dan tersenyum tipis. Ketika pintu terbuka, senyum tipisnya luntur seketika. Tenyata Karin, ketua cheerleader yang amat sangat centil dan sok polos. Che~ salah satu fans fanatic Sasuke dan Sasuke tak suka itu. pilihan yang di ambil Sasuke adalah : Abaikan dan anggap tidak ada. Ia duduk kembali dan merenung. Ia melirik arloji C-Shock warna hitamnya. Bersabarlah Sasuke.

Satu jam sudah Sasuke menunggu. Namun semangatnya tak kunjung luntur. Mungkin ada kemacetan atau penerbangannya ditunda. Bisa jadi kan?

Dua jam Sasuke menunggu. Kesabarannya hampir habis. Namun, ia putuskan untuk menunggu Sakura sebentar lagi.

Tiga jam sudah Sasuke menunggu Sakura. Kini kesabarannya benar-benar habis. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Teme?" Panggil suara cempreng yang taka sing di telinga Sasuke, Naruto. Dilihatnya Naruto yang memakai seragam kesebelasan sepak bola di sekolahnya.

"Hn," balas Sasuke malas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Naruto.

"Menunggu kepulangan Sakura."

"Hmmpff…Bwahahahaha." Tawa Naruto meledak. Sasuke hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Bodohnya kau Teme!" Ejek Naruto. Oke, dua perempatan siku muncul di dahi Sasuke. "Sakura-chan kan pulangnya besok." Kata Naruto di selingi tawa. Dan Sasuke menggeram frustasi dan mengacak rambutnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Uchiha sudah jadi pikun eh?

Kali ini, Sasuke mengecek tanggal, jam, dan surat pemberitahuan dari Suna tentang kepulangan Sakura berulang kali. Tak mau kan, kesalahan yang sama terulang kembali? Dengan agak ragu, Sasuke menunggu kepulangan Sakura di tempat yang sama seperti kemarin. Sebentar-sebentar, Sasuke melirik kearah arlojinya. Berharap Sakura segera pulang. Dan sepertinya Kami-sama mengabulkan do'a Sasuke. Sebuah mobil hitam keluaran Mitsubishi berhenti di halaman sekolah. Pemuda berambut raven itu hampir terlonjak saking senangnya. Dan rasa senangnya itu pudar kembali ketika mengetahui bahwa itu adalah mobil guru yang paling tidak di sukainya, Orochimaru-sensei.

Sasuke sudah bernar-benar tertidur saat sebuah mobil sedan Lexus terparkir di halaman tempatnya duduk. Keluarlah seorang gadis manis berambut pink yang amat sangat dirindukannya itu. Haruno Sakura yang melihat kekasihnya tidur di bangku taman segera menghampirinya. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat wajah damai kekasih tersayangnya itu saat tidur.

"Sasuke-kun!" panggil Sakura lembut sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Sasuke. Sasuke langsung terbangun. Kelopak matanya langsung mengerjap-ngerjap membiasakan dengan keadaan sekelilingnya. Hal yang pertama dilihatnya adalah sosok gadis manis berambut pink yang amat sangat dirindukan.

"Sakura…" Gumamnya pelan.

"Iya Sasuke-kun?" Sahut Sakura sambil tersenyum. Sasuke langsung terlonjak dan memeluk Sakura dengan erat. Ia kecup pucuk kepala Sakura dan menengglamkan kepalanya di lekukan leher dan bahu Sakura.

"Aku… merindukanmu." Kata Sasuke lirih. Sakura tersenyum manis.

"Aku juga merindukanmu. Maafkan aku Sasuke-kun karena kemarin meng-upload foto yang tergolong cukup mesra." Ujar Sakura. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Tidak apa-apa. Maafkan aku karena membentakmu dan menolakmu saat kau akan berangkat ke Suna." Sakura mengangguk. Sasuke melepaskan pelukanya dan menatap mata Sakura. Tak lama, Sasuke segera memajukan kepalanya dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Matanya terpejam bersiap menikmati sentuhan lembut dibibirnya. Mengerti apa yang akan di lakukan kekasihnya, Wajah Sakura merona merah. Ia ikut memejamkan matanya.

Cup

Sebuah kecupan ringan mendarat di bibir Sakura. Tak berhenti sampai disitu saja, Sasuke segera melumat bibir Sakura dan mencoba memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Sakura.

Para Guru dan Kepala sekolah yang akan menyambut Sakura langsung melongo kaget. Wajah mereka sedikit memerah. Melihat adegan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya…

"EHEM!" Para guru mengambil tindakan cepat.

**FIN**

Tempat Bacotan Nara :

Halo Minna-san! Inilah Fanfic nista saya. Berawal dari khayalan saya ketika sedang memikirkan kaos yang akan dipakai saya se-temen-temen saya di kelas buat karya wisata. Apaan coba? Masa suruh nyablonin kaos pake arang. Che~ ga modal banget! Dasar temen-temen gila! Termasuk juga saya! *kok malah curcol?

Oke, bagaimana menurut minna-san tentang fanfic buatan saya? Buruk kah? Bagus kah? Atau biasa-biasa aja? Maklum baru newbie.

Saya juga buka request fanfic lho… boleh request tema asal pairingnya SasuSaku! :3

Silahkan request via PM, Facebook, Twitter atau e-mail.

Facebook : Nara Hasegawa, Twitter : Queennara3 dan e-mail di Queennara_anzukazurei . *promosi dikit *digeplak. XD

Okay, minna-san yang baik. Berkenan kan untuk memberi saya saran, kritik, pujian *ehem*, flame? Asal jangan pedes-pedes. Entar sakit perut XD

Wanna to Review?

Sign, Queennara. 13 April, 2013 at 10:04 PM


End file.
